Increases in network speeds combined with the benefits associated with viewing content from one's own home have resulted in the growing popularity of consuming content over a network. For example, a customer may watch a movie at home, without having to drive to a video rental store. In addition, the customer may avoid being inconvenienced by having to watch the movie at a pre-scheduled time (e.g., during a live television broadcast or according to play times at a movie theater). The ability to watch content over a network at a desired time provides flexibility to the customer's schedule. Furthermore, the customer may select from a wide variety of content based on individual preference and/or mood. For example, the customer may select from movies, television series, instructional videos, video logs to name just a few. In addition, the ability to watch content on a wide variety of devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, televisions, cell phones, gaming systems, tablet computers) may provide the additional convenience of watching the content in a variety of places (e.g., a coffee place, bookstore, or mall).
In addition to having access to a variety of content, consuming content over a network may allow the customer to take advantage of navigational features that may be available when viewing content over a network. For example, a customer may preview a segment of a movie via still image frames without having to skip to the actual segment of the movie. For instance, the customer may have access to a navigation preview that may display still content images captured from the movie when the navigation preview is activated by the customer. The content images may be associated with segments of the movie so that if the customer selects the content image from the navigation preview, then the movie play point may be repositioned to the segment selected by the customer.